


【蟲奇異30日系列第14天】Mine.

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: Stephen Strange的內心從未湧現一股慾望，是如此想掐死某位滿嘴喋喋不休又連帶吵得他不得安寧的傢伙。※蟲奇異※莫名的很想看賤賤騷擾兩位，所以他就登場了(？？？※曾經正經過的三道題目：獨佔欲、心裡準備、不治之癒





	【蟲奇異30日系列第14天】Mine.

Stephen Strange的內心從未湧現一股慾望，是如此想掐死某位滿嘴喋喋不休又連帶吵得他不得安寧的傢伙。

當然不是Peter Parker，對比與Happy傳送的訊息以及與Tony的對話，他想這孩子在他面前還是會為了一些不必要的形象收斂些。

儘管就技術上來說，男人此時此刻正將他那仍在大量出血的頭顱小心翼翼捧在手心，以常人的角度來說某個程度上也該算是死了，但那人是死侍，擁有不死之身的男子。於是他僅是嘴裡愉悅吹上幾個口哨再配著幾個性暗示意味濃厚的笑話，似是這一切稀鬆平常得連提問都顯多餘得可笑。  
Stephen真不知該慶幸他曾為醫生，見著太多不同的出血狀況竟還能如此平靜，或者說他現是因為習慣了對方總能帶來更為令人震撼的人形拼圖才如此冷靜。

他猜想過對方是曾與死神訂下過契約，也曾試想過是否要詢問對方真相，不過幾秒之後他隨即放棄了這個設想。Stephen可不想為此被那個男人糾纏不放，有Peter在身旁打轉也夠了，不需要再一個聒噪的傢伙惹來的疲勞轟炸。

「Wilson，不如先把你的頭裝回去再說吧。」Stephen挑起眉頭，安撫著看似已是驚嚇過度而躲在椅背後方的魔浮斗篷，他倒是沒想到區區一塊充滿魔力的布料也能如同一隻小貓般皮毛直豎，「首先我可沒有你口中所謂的『新奇玩具』。再者，如果是想找蜘蛛人，他今天也不在這裡。」  
「嘿嘿嘿！Sherlock大偵探，我也沒有惡意嘛！只是小蜘蛛都不理人家，所以哥就只好來找博士奶奶你取暖了啊，不如這樣好了作為交換讓你來看看哥的……」  
「……我一點也不想，把褲子穿上。」  
「什麼？真的不想摸摸看哥的大男孩？新鮮的呦？」

這還真是赤裸裸的性騷擾呀。  
嘴角微微抽動，Stephen相信他的耐性大半絕對是磨來的。

「看來應該是沒事了，請回吧。」似是迫不及待，未等到對方開口，男人已然敞開只隔一條街就到對方家中的金色圓環。  
「先別把我趕走！哥當然是有很重要的事要跟你說才會來這嘛，應觀眾要求總不能隨便出場又隨便退場嘛！」  
「……你到底想說什麼？」

雖是這麼詢問，但不情願仍舊是佔上優勢。Stephen可不奢望是什麼想來正經的問題，尤其是上回聆聽Peter詳細描述「死侍之如何在復仇者大樓搞得天翻地覆，順道還惹怒了隊長」的事蹟。  
……原來連唯一一名能夠忍受還能替他講些好話的男人都能憤怒了？那他現在即刻把對方趕出去肯定也沒什麼太大問題了。Stephen暗想，耐著性子將身軀埋入椅背。

「小蜘蛛可是愛死博士你了，所以哥要你好好呵護小蜘蛛！不然依照Spidypool的熱度，哥老早就贏了！」Wade扭了扭頭部，如同用著螺絲釘旋緊似的，最後他滿意點點頭並指著男人的鼻尖尖叫。  
「……就這樣？」蹙得愈發緊繃的神色，帶有一絲不解，但提及熟悉孩子時，深鎖的眉梢確實是略微柔和些。  
所以他整整浪費了30分鐘的耐心，就為了這句近乎要他宣示主權的話語？  
Stephen肯定了他想直接掐死對方的決心。

「上回是對那個鐵罐頭這麼熱衷，哥已經超傷心的！但每個夜裡當我們相互依偎的時候，小蜘蛛這個負心漢又滿腦子都是你，一天到晚都是博士博士博士，哥的耳朵都快長包皮了。」Wade裂開笑容，再生肌膚已然癒合，尚未撫平的褶皺彷彿成了一條蛇盤上頸側。

「……所以？」  
「所以呢～這樣說好了，哥隨時都可以搶走小蜘蛛。」

理解是第一步，Wade說著是他老早就清楚的事實，而他不在乎。  
 **對，他應該該死的完全不在乎才對。**

「是又怎麼樣？」蹙起眉頭，男人盯著個頭較他高的男子，那淡淡煙硝味混雜乾涸血塊的腥羶卻是嗆鼻了些，「他該喜歡誰，或是想跟在誰身旁我是管不著。」

那向來不單單是他所能夠決定的未來。

「難不成哪天還得直接讓你撞見他躺在至聖所的床上，你才會別老拿這種事來煩我嗎？」他可沒說謊，男孩來借宿也是好幾回的事了，唯一差別在於他們倆可沒睡同一張床。

 **他只是口述事實。**  
對，這只是事實，他才沒有因為瞧見Wilson睜大眼尖叫抱怨，而暗自鬆了一口氣。

\----

Peter思考究竟該先是釐清現狀，還是逕自無視任何看似不合理的點。

舉凡來說，你若是看見某個穿著暗紅制服的男子正被金黃魔法的鏈鎖吊掛半空中，連帶斗篷都有些好奇打轉，而博士卻一臉平靜任由對方抖動身軀甚至發出不知名呻吟……好吧，雖說這僅就Peter與倒掛男人相處模式來判斷，但到底是Wade過度「開放」，還是博士其實已經崩潰到無法言論，這就不得而知了。  
Peter無奈瞥了一眼。

「呃……我可以先問你們到底在幹嘛嗎？」開口的一瞬間，Peter湧現他真該把舌咬斷的念頭。  
「博士在陪我玩監禁Play，小蜘蛛要加入3P行列嗎？」  
「不要蠢蠢欲動。」  
「別讓博士困擾。」  
除卻唯獨無法發聲的赭紅布料，兩人異口同聲回應。

「哎呀，小蜘蛛你都只跟博士滾床單就不跟人家！真過分，好東西當然要跟好朋友分享嘛~」  
「不要胡說，我明明就有陪你玩那什麼萬聖節派對的扮裝活動，還有博士他我可是連親都沒親過。」Peter擺了擺手，逕自躲避口語中顯而易見的調侃，「況且他可是我的博士，也只會是我的！怎麼可能分給你嘛！」  
「喔喔！小蜘蛛你就這麼想當爺爺嗎？」  
「哈？你到底在說什麼？」

「你們兩個吵夠了沒？」理智隱沒在兩人一來一往言語中，他終是忍無可忍的開口。

Stephen得說他真不該這樣大喊。  
他明知兩人關係還算得上是密切，有長期相互扶持的夥伴關係，但那出自自己口中彷彿掩蓋什麼似的言語令他愈發煩悶。  
他真不想讓那孩子擺出一副驚慌的臉孔。

深褐木質地板瞬即現出一道連點光芒都無法投射的光圈，張著大口等待將任何落入其中的人類都將囫圇吞入。  
不巧的，金黃鏈鎖同時鬆脫。  
他們兩人就站在原地，望著原來還在呻吟著嗓音愈發遙遠直至消逝。

「……你到底為什麼會跟那個X戰警的變態成為朋友？他可是還大肆宣揚跟蜘蛛人睡過。」  
「喔天啊！Wade那傢伙到底在胡說什麼啦？！我才沒有！完全沒有！」Peter漲紅了臉龐，不知是因尷尬亦或是發怒，隨即他低頭不悶一聲似是正醞釀著準備已久的嘆息。

不過幾秒，男孩面容擴大，但Stephen沒有閃躲。  
那是蜻蜓點水般的一吻，沒有任何一點侵略性亦無飽含情慾的存在，僅是軟嫩的肌膚觸碰卻消緩結成亂捆繩索的心上結，焦慮微微落了幾許。  
他們的唾液沾著唇瓣，透著微光。

「做什麼？」  
「呃因為博士你看起來有點……生氣，還是你不想要嗎？」  
「對，不想。」

承認一團稱作慍怒的焰火將他燒得通紅，甚至失了些分寸？他當然不想。  
Stephen不是那樣的人，應該說他也不想被當作那樣的人。  
他只是感到十分煩躁罷了。

「那個……博士我可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
男孩遲疑了一會，好似終是要任由真心話溜出唇外，「你該不會是在忌妒……吧？」

**沒有，他才沒有。**

但沉默會彰顯所有可能性，當然其中也包含Stephen那倏忽慌了些許卻又在一陣掙扎後趨向無波的眸色。  
「……你還是跟他一起滾出去好了。」他咬牙微顫，男人卻不帶否認。

眨了眨眼，男孩陷入一片難以拆解的困惑與參雜幾分的欣喜。Peter決定下回還是對Wade好一點，說不定順便幫他帶個三明治什麼的。

還有至少別老唸著他好煩。

不然總瞧著對方淚眼汪汪地說總有一天要來跟博士上演什麼搶人大作戰也挺麻煩的。

Fin.


End file.
